No or not
by Poruchik
Summary: Седрик не любит, когда ему говорят нет. Драббл 17.


**Название:** No… or not..

**Автор: **Hadrian.

**Переводчик: **Sinya ( Sinya17 ).

**Бета: **Дитя природы ( ditia )

**Главные герои:** Седрик Диггори, Маркус Флинт.

**Рейтинг:** PG-13.

**Саммари:** Седрик не любит, когда ему говорят "нет".

**Источник: **http/www. greatestjournal. com/ users /tentainokonton/ 33683. html#cutid1

**Разрешение на перевод: **получено.

**Размещение: **Спросите. Вряд ли откажу.

**A/N:** Мне ничего не принадлежит! Действия происходят ГП и УА, поэтому Маркус на 7 курсе, а Седрик на 5.

Маркус смотрел на свой завтрак. Сегодня он проснулся совсем без аппетита и не мог проглотить ни крошки, хотя знал, что потом будет зверски голоден. Поэтому сейчас он сидел за столом, размазывая яичницу по тарелке, и смотрел по сторонам: на своих друзей справа, слева, на профессорский стол... и, наконец, на столы других факультетов. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать - он больше пялился, чем НЕ пялился. Это ничего не значило, просто его никогда не учили, что глазеть не прилично.

Очевидно, он был не единственный. Когда Маркус посмотрел на Хаффлпаффский стол, он заметил, что сероглазый парень смотрит прямо на него. Если бы Маркус знал, что это не единичный случай, то его бы точно хватил удар.  
Он быстро отвёл взгляд, когда заметил, что Седрик улыбается ему, и переключил всё своё внимание обратно в тарелку.

Два дня назад Маркус обсуждал возможность того, что бы вместо Слизерина Хаффлпафф играл ближайший матч против Гриффиндора. Вот, наверное, из-за чего младший парень и смотрел на него. По крайней мере, больше причин для этого он найти не мог.

Это была его последняя мысль вплоть до окончания уроков в этот день. По окончанию последнего занятия Флинт, в отличие от большинства своих однокурсников, сразу направился в Общую гостиную Слизерина. Спустившись на первый этаж, он уже был готов продолжить свой путь в подземелья, когда услышал, что кто-то зовёт его.

- Маркус!

Так как кроме Теренса и Адриана, его редко кто называл по имени, Маркус понял, что это должно быть Диггори. Он не знал, почему Седрик не зовёт никого по фамилии, в отличие от большинства игроков, но его это не сильно волновало. И действительно, когда он обернулся, он заметил хаффлпаффца, направляющегося к нему.

- Привет, - Сказал Седрик бодро.

- Привет, - ответил Маркус. - Тебе... что-то надо?

- А, нет, я просто хотел узнать, всё ли в порядке с Малфоем? Я его не видел, поэтому подумал, может, ты знаешь.

- Малфой в порядке, - пожал плечами Флинт, затем момент неудобной тишины, во время которого Седрик переступил с ноги на ногу и улыбнулся слизеринцу. Маркус приподнял одну бровь. - Что-нибудь ещё или я могу уже идти?

Подождите! Неужели Диггори_ покраснел_?

- Послушай… - начал Седрик.

- … Диггори, что происходит? Ты ведёшь себя странно, - Маркус чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. - Я... лучше пойду.

Седрик на мгновение отвел взгляд, но потом снова посмотрел на Слизеринца.

- Маркус, подожди! - он дотянулся и схватил своими тонкими пальцами мускулистое предплечье своего собеседника.

- Твою мать… - Флинт попытался освободить свою руку, но у него ничего не получилось. Его тёмные глаза расширились. Глубоко вдохнув, затем, выдохнув, он процедил сквозь зубы: - Что?

- Маркус, я... - Седрик остановился, а Маркус, воспользовавшись моментом, освободил свою руку. - Ты мне нравишься, - наконец, смог закончить парень. И закусил нижнюю губу.

Немедленной реакцией старшего парня был смех.

- Ты шутишь, правда? Кому ты проспорил? Ты что, действительно счита...

- Я не шучу, - сейчас голос Седрика звучал более серьёзно. - Ты мне нравишься, Маркус.

Маркус стоял, разинув рот. Нет, этого не может быть. _Он? Диггори?_

_- Что!_

Диггори немного нервно рассмеялся:

- Мне повторить?

- Нет. Я тебя и в первый раз прекрасно слышал.

- Итак, я хочу получить твой ответ Ну, что ты думаешь?

- Я думаю, что ты рехнулся, - насмешливо произнёс Маркус. - Я не глупый, Диггори. Я знаю, что я не привлекателен...

- ...Это ты так говоришь, - вставил Седрик.

- _Опыт_ подсказывает. Кроме того, даже если я _действительно_ нравлюсь тебе, это ничего не меняет.

- Почему ты так упираешься? - спросил Седрик, скрестив руки на груди.

- Потому что я не такой, - ответил Флинт, имитируя позу ловца, стоящего напротив него. - Это просто.

Смог он убедить хаффлпаффца, или нет, но между ними повисло неудобное молчание.

Маркус снова поменял позу. Почему он _не уходит_?

К несчастью, ответ пришёл быстро и неожиданно. Младший парень придвинулся ближе и быстро, слегка неуклюже, поцеловал его в губы.

- _Диггори_! - сердито завопил Маркус, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Твою мать! Что за чёрт!

- Просто хотел узнать, что это такое, - ответил тот с любопытной ухмылкой. - Узнать, что я теряю, ну, и всякое такое.

- Ну, это больше не повторится. Сейчас же поставим на этом точку!

Но не раньше, чем Диггори украл ещё один поцелуй. От неожиданности Маркус даже поперхнулся, затем, довольно вульгарно выругался.

- Я в этом не уверен.

Флинт шумно сглотнул и нахмурился.

- Ты педик, вот ты кто.

Седрик победно ухмыльнулся:

- Скажи, Маркус, почему твои щёки такие красные?


End file.
